Endless Love
by RuneStarGem
Summary: When Dylas gives the devastating news to Frey she finds comfort in her new "friendship" with Leon.
1. Lost love

"Dylas, Whats wrong? You have barely talked to me all week." Frey says concerened. "Dylas? Hello? You know you can tell me anything."

After a long pause Dylas looks up at Frey with tears forming in his eye. "I'm gay."

Frey smiles and starts to giggle "You're funny Darling. You could of just said you didn't want to talk about it instead of making up such adramatic lie."

Dylas looks down at his ring feeling annoyed for being laughed at. "I'm not lying! I'm gay and my lover is Doug!"

Frey's eyes widen as she opens her mouth but no words come out. Her heart starts beating fast and her blood starts boiling. "I want a divorceFrey. I don't want to live in this lie anymore."

As Frey sits on the bed next to Dylas she looks at the ring he spent so much time working on in Bado's Forge. "Then why did you marry me in the first place? Why go out of your way to make me yours when there were so many other men who could of made me happy? Why would you take my virginity only to leave me.." She swallows hard "For Doug?"

As Frey sits back fighting off tears Dylas leans in close to her grabbing her hands into his and holding them tight forcing her to look at him. "I'm so sorry Frey. I do love you and I don't regret getting married to you." He looks down fighting back his tears. "I just know that it was selfish of me to keep you married to me when my heart found love in someone else."

Frey looks at Dylas in disgust escaping her hands from Dylass' and running to the door. "I hate you Dylas! You tricked me into loving you only to leave me in the end! I was going to have your babies. I was going to grow old with you! You made me think that you wanted the same thing! I hate you!"

Frey forces the door open rushing out of it with tear over flowing her eyes. She couldn't think. She couldn't breath she didn't understand what just happened and why it just happened. She kept running as fast as she could until she realized she ran into something as hard as a rock. As she fell onto her back she closed her eyes catching her breath.

"Are you alright? Leon leans down checking Frey to see if she has any cuts or bruises. Frey sat their speachless not wanting anyone to know what had just happened.

"Hello? My lady? Is anyone in the head of yours?" He smirked while examining her face.

"Hi! sorry Leon. I was just going for a run." She fake smiles at him hoping to hide her tears.

"And crying I see." Leon wipes a tear off her cheek.

"I only started crying when I ran into you. I swear!" Frey lied.

"Uh-huh I see. Would you like me to accompany you to the clinic to make sure you're alright? You ran into me pretty hard."

"No I'm fine. I will be oka..." Frey passes out while trying to get up.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, My Lady" Leon leans over the bed with a grin. "I guess that fall was a lot worst than we thought. You ended up with a concusion."<p>

"Huh?" Frey starts to feel her head checking for bumps and cratches. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you of course, My Lady." Leon stood proud "I brought you here and went to the kingdom. Thankfull your husband was there. I toldhim about your head and he told me he would be here soon. He still hasn't shown up yet. Is everything alright with you two?" Leons' ears moved around waiting to hear from Frey.

"He has been busy. The valentines day ball is in a week so himself and Porcoline have been killing themselves to make sure everything  
>is ready for the night." Frey lied hoping Leon wouldn't ask anymore questions.<p>

"Very well, My lady. I will be going now. I'm looking forward to seeing you at the Valentines day ball." He winks at her and walks away.


	2. Forgetful Night

The Valentines day ball was just one day away. Frey went shopping with all the girls two days ago at her favorite clothing store just outside of town. Margaret and Forte argued over who looked the best while Dolce, Pico, and myself helped Amber pick out a dress. Amber and Kiel have just started dating and wanted to make themselves public at the Ball. As dolce picked out a long, dark purple, straight lines dress Maragaret stopped arguing with Forte and shouted.

"OMG THAT DRESS IS SO BEAUTIFUL DOLCE! YOU HAVE TO WEAR THAT TOMORROW! YOU WILL LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"Dolly! I think you should go with something tighter and more reveiling." Pico winks pulling up a short dress with a low neck line.

"Pico don't make me hurt you." Dolce glares at Pico.

"Hey! No fighting! Forte goes between Dolce and Pico "I agree with Margaret. That dress is perfect for you."

"Thats an odd thing to say." Dolce turns away blushing.

"Dolly! Why can't you just tell them that you're thankful for there compliments?"

"Shut-Up Pico!" Dolce turns toward Frey hoping to change the subject "We need to get you a dress mainly Frey. You are the center of attention there being the princess and all."

"You're right. I think I like this one." Frey pulls out a deep red long ball gown, with cristals and diamonds all over the sweetheart neck line and all over the bottom of the dress making it shine no matter what angle you were looking at her from.

"OH IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL" All the girls screeched at the same time.

"Than I'll get this one!" Frey announces smiling.

"Lets go to Porcolines for lunch to celebrate!" Meg jumps up and down excited at the idea.

"Sounds great!" Forte agrees hiding that she is upset that shoping is already over.

"I'm sorry I can't go." Amber shrugs "I have a date with Kiel!" She begins flapping her wings with a warm smile.

"Will Dylas be there?" Frey's voice cracked.

"He hasn't been to Porcolines in awhile. He has been out and about. I barely see him anymore." Margaret now confused "Why?"

"Oh uh nothing!" Frey barks out "I just uh didn't want him to get a peek of my dress." Frey smiles at the lie she was proud she thought of.

"Thats so cute!" Maraget blushed "I hope one day I find a love like you two!" She claps her hands together in awe.

Frey looked down at her ring trying hard to fight back tears over what Dylas said days before about how he didn't want her anymore. Ever sense that day Dylas and Frey have barely said two words to each other. Both putting on fake faces in front of the town so none of them would find out about Dylas's adultary with Doug. Frey tried to avoid Leon because she knew Leon knew something was going on between the two of them and she didn't want to tell him. She felt like it wasn't her duty to announce the betrayal but that Dylas and Doug would do it at the Ball while everyone was there.

* * *

><p>As the girls arrived to the restaurant they were greeted by Porcoline. "Marvelous hello!"<p>

"Hi Porco! Us girl would like our normal and we are all going to share a strawberry short cake. Please!" Margaret smiles

"Coming right up! Have an ultra good time!" Porcoline dances off to the kitchen getting every ones meal ready.

"So.. How are you going to wear your hair Frey?" Maraget leans into Frey closer than her liking.  
>"Well.. Uh I was thinking of putting it up into a nice lose but elegant up-due. That way everyone can really see my dress." Frey blushes.<p>

"Oh wow that will look so cute!" Forte coughs after realizing she said that out loud.

"Thank you Forte. How will you do your hair?" Frey smiles at her.

"Uh.. Well.. I.. Uh.." Forte now turning dark red from embarrassment "How about you Margaret?" Forte sighs.

"Oh I am going to put my hair in a braid." She says proud of her choice.

"And you Dolce?" Frey glances at her.

"You don't want to know." She blushes. "I.. I uh.. I'm going to put my hair down and keep it natural." She says softly so the girls can barely hear her.

As the girls begin eating they smile and enjoy small talk together. Frey was thankful that she was able to take her mind off of Dylas. She continues to eat until she heard Porcoline greeting Dylas and Doug.

"ULTRA HELLO!" Porcoline yells from the kitchen

"Hello Porcoline! Mind if I go to my old room for a moment?" Dylas turns at Frey smiling before turning back to Porcoline for an answer.

"Do you want to live with moi again?" Porocoline starts dancing.

"I just need to show Doug something he says softly.

"Well of course you can! Don't break anything upstairs if you two get into a fight!" Porcoline starts laughing.

As Frey heard the conversation her blood began to boil. How could everyone be so blind to what happened to her? It is so obvious that Doug and Dylas have a love affair going on. Even someone who never knew them before could fingure it out. As Frey hears Dylas's door close she looks back at the table. All the girls were smiling and Forte was telling them a joke that Kiel told her about that morning. Frey couldn't hear anything from upstairs and got antsy.

"Isn't that so funny Frey?" Margaret still laughing.

"Yes it was so funny!" Frey fake laughing not sure whats going on. "Can you excuse me? I forgot I needed to ask Arthur something."

Frey stands up and walks into Arthurs office. "Thank god he's not here!" Frey sighs to herself heading toward the stairs. She slowly walks up the stairs making sure that Dylas and Doug don't hear anyone coming. She passes Arthurs room keeping a look out to make sure he isn't in there. She slowly passes Porcolines room shaking her head at all the food he had in there. She slowly tip toes towards Dylass' old room hearing Doug screaming.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! OH DYLAS FUCK ME HARDER! As she hears Dylas groan and moan with every thrust he does.

"Oh Doug you're so fucking tight!" Dylas slaps his ass.

"Oh Dylas fuck my ass! Fuck my tight ass!" Doug moans while caressing his own cock.

"You like that Doug? Oh Doug I love you so fucking much you make me want to cum!" Dylas begins thrusting him harder.

"Cum in my ass baby! Let me feel you cum inside me!" Doug reaches over forcing Dylas to dig is cock deeper inside him.

"I'M COMING!" Dylas yells. "Oh.. Ah.. Yeah.." Dylas leans over giving Doug a long kiss than exiting him falling on his side while Doug leaned over kissing Dylas.

"That was amazing. I love you my stallion."

Frey turned away after witnessing the entire affair. She has never felt so much anger and humiliation in her life. She wanted to run into the room yelling at the top of her lungs cursing them in every way she knew possible. She sits up before she gets caught by one of them and runs downstairs through Arthurs office not caring if he saw her or not and ran to the top of the tower. She stoped finally realizing it was pouring outside. But she didn't care. She looked at the ring on her hand and yelled."I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU PIECE OF SHIT SCUM! I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH FOR DOING THIS TO ME! I FUCKING... loved you..." Frey falls to her knees sobbing barely able to breath. She wanted to leave Selphia and never come back. She wanted to kill Dylas for ruining her life. She hated Doug for stealing Dylas away from her. She hated herself for letting Dylas leave. She just wanted to give up. She laid on the floor soaking wet sobbing not even wiping away her own tears. She just wanted to be invisible.

"Frey?" Frey jumped up at the sound of Leons' voice.

"How long were you there?" She doesn't turn around to look at Leon.

"Sense the beginning." Frey turns around relieving her face and the hurt behind it. Leon gets down on his knees and cups Freys chin in his hand. "Let me take you home so we can talk. I promise it will just be between the two of us." Leon smiles hoping to cheer Frey up.

"Okay.." Frey hiccups from crying so hard. Leon giggles at the sound of the hiccup but hold back saying anything about it.

"Here let me help you. You're soaking wet." "Leon lifts Frey up and carried her to the castle. He goes through the back entrance so no one can see them and start asking questions. He puts Frey down and looks at her in the eyes.

"What happened, My Lady?" Without Frey saying a word she falls into Leons arms and stats sobbing again. Leon held her tight not caring that she was getting him soaked as well. He patted her head and held her tight.

"There, there its alright. I'm here for you." Frey hiccups again and feels Leon laughing on the inside. She pulls him away and looks at him in the eyes. "I could of been with you. You could of been my husband. You could of been my prince instead of my knight. But I was stupid and didn't follow my heart." Leons couldn't believe what he was hearing. He has always loved Frey. He was devastated when Frey married Dylas and not him. But he hid it and just loved her from afar. Now here she is pouring her heart out to him. He pulled Frey close to him and kissed her. Frey couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. She wanted it. She needed it. She wrapped her arms around his neck sliding her tounge into his mouth and feeling his play against hers. She pushed her body as close as it could get to Leons while moans escaped from her mouth. Leon wrapped his arms around Frey's holding her tight feeling the wetness of her body against the warmth of his. He squeezed her tighter pulling her away to kiss her forehead.

I'm sorry, My Lady." He says looking at her "I shouldn't of done that."

"I'm glad you did Leon. I have been wanted to do that for a long time." She touches his face "You have always been the one. I was just to stupid to realize it. Please forgive me." Leon grabs her hand that is touching him and places it on his chest.

"You should apologize for nothing." As Frey feels Leons heartbeat she smiles at him. "I came here to listen to what happened. I should of never put you in this situation. I'm so sorry, My Lady."

"Here take a seat. I have to tell you something." Frey grabs a chair and places by the bed. She changes her cloths a lays down on her bed facing Leon. Leon sat there all night listening to Frey talk about what happened to her. He waiting until she was sound asleep before getting up. He leaned over fixing her sheets and than kissed her lightly on the head.  
>I love you Frey." He whispered. "I will never leave you. I promise." He blew out the candle on her nightstand and headed home.<p> 


	3. Valentines day ball Part 1

Frey twitches in her sleep forcing her to wake up.. She yawns and looks to her side seeing an empty chair by the bed. She feels her clothes looking around on the bed to see a giant wet puddle under her. She rubs her eyes and slowly moves her hands down to her mouth and touches them softy while smiling. She could still feel the intensity of the kiss. The passion, the force, the sexiness of it. She felt her body tingle in ways she hasn't felt sense she lost her virginity to Dylas. She closes her eyes and thinks about Leon. The way he looked while watching her talk. The way his tail moved in excitement when they kissed. She wanted more. She wanted him.

* * *

><p>"PRINCESS!" The light blue haired butler rushed into the room.<p>

"Vishnal! Whats going on?" Frey straightens herself up looking at the butler.

"Arthur is looking all over for you! He needs you to help him decide where you want the decorations to go!"

"Frey looks at the garden she has been tending to all morning. He flowers were almost at full bloom. The wood has been freshly cut and put away. Her animals were all happy and brushed. She normally didn't spend most of her day at the garden but she needed to keep her mind off of Leon. For now.

Vishnal waits for Frey as she puts her tools away. Before she enters the room to change into clean clothes Vishnal stops her. He puts his hand in his pocket. "This is for you." He steps back and pulls a cookie out handing it to Frey. "Happy Valentines day!" Frey hesitantly accepts it and thanks him. He smiles and exits the room. After 20 minutes of Frey changing and doing her hair she steps outside to the main hall and see's Arthur instructing a group of men and women what to do and where things should go. He see's Frey and smiles. Walking toward her he holds out his hands and she lays hers in his and smiles.

"You look beautiful as always Frey." Arthur grins "Thank you for joining me to help with this. I know its normally not your job but I want to make sure tonight is special." He smiles and pushes his glasses down leaning closer to Frey. "I hear Dylas is looking forward to today. I over heard him talking to Doug this morning about a big announcement." Arthur smiles and looks at his book to see what needs to be done next. Frey pulls the book down to grab Arthur's attention.

"Are you alright Arthur?" She laughs in fear. "It's very rare I see you so worked up over something that isn't paperwork." She looks around the castle room in awe over all the decorations.

"Frey!" Arthur gasp. "This is not 'something' this is the first ever Valentines day Ball!" He looks annoyed at her because she doesn't look excited. "You know that this was your idea." He forces himself to smile and ask her to follow him toward the back of the castle.

"This is where the music will play. To the left will be the food. And to the right will be the bar. Oh and the dance floor will be right in the middle of the room." he starts walking toward it and extends his hand waiting for Frey to follow. She slowly walks toward him and puts her hand in his. Arthur twirls her around and dips her so fast Frey wasn't able to process what was going on yet.

"Great dance moves. If you keep it up you might just steal my wife away." Dylas chuckles.

Arthur releases Frey and lightly bows. Frey smiles and thanks him for all the hard work. Before she turns around she feels a forceful touch caress her back. She gets the chills and moves away to face the man who didn't love her anymore.

"I will have to excuse myself. There is just so much that needs to be done." Arthur smiles at Frey and Dylas. He turns around and starts walking toward the stage examining his book to figure out what to do next.

"Fancy seeing you here without your lover next to you." Frey snarls at Dylas not caring if anyone hears her.

"Very cute. Lets head to our room. We have things we need to discuss about tonight." Dylas grabs Frey's hand and walks with her to her room. As soon as the door closes he lets go of her hand and walks toward the bed and sits. He stands up feeling his ass and the bed behind him. Frey see's him and can't help herself from giggling.

"What so funny?" Dylas snarls.

"I'm shocked you're not asking me about why my bed is so wet." Frey walks over to Dylas and smiles.

"You were probably with Leon. Damn fox probably drenched the bed."

"What on earth makes you think I was with him last night?" Frey can feel her heart drop. Her palms sweat up and her heart starts beating faster with every second.

"I was only joking of course." Dylas walks over to Frey's fridge and gets some milk opening it up and taking a few drinks.

"So why are you here?" Frey crosses her arms trying to change the subject about her and Leon.

"I'm not a big talker. So I won't be announcing the affair today." Dylas takes one last drink of his milk and throws the milk carton away.

"What? That was the deal Dylas! You can't change your mind now!" Frey throws her arms to her side feeling the heat of her body warm up causing her blood to flow faster turning her cheeks bright red.

"Frey, You know i hate talking to people. So there is no way I could ever do something like this. Doug and I are going on a long trip." He walks up to Frey taking a hold chin and pulling it up so she is now facing him. "I'm sorry Frey." He looks down at his feet trying to ignore the tears that Frey couldn't hold back. "Just trust me. I have something planned for tonight." He grins and does a light chuckle. Frey releases Dylas's grip and wipes her tears away. She turns her head and exhales. "I hope so or I will tell everyone and you will be shamed. But you should get going. The girls will be here any minute now." Dylas smiles and starts walking to the door. "I'll be here at 5 so i can escort you to the Ball." Before Frey can say anything back Dylas already closed the door to her room. She sat on the bed unknowing of what Dylas actually had planned. Why he was acting so 'different' and nice. She saw the sun fading into a deeper orange color. She looks at the clock on her nightstand and see's that the Ball will start in an hour. She gets off the bed and shakes herself to keep moving. Before she is about to head out the door to ask her friends to help her get ready Clorica, Forte, and Margaret rush into her room and kidnap Frey forcing her to sit on a chair. Margaret and Clorica look at Frey whispering to each other about how she should wear her makeup. Forte goes over to Frey's wardrobe and pulls out her dress.

"Thank you so much for being here! Dylas will be here in a hour." Frey smiles at the girl. Margaret stands up straight and screeches.

"OH MY ONLY AN HOUR TO GET READY? I KNEW I SHOULD OF GOTTEN HERE SOONER!" She looks at Clorica and demands her to grab the makeup kit. Frey has never seen so many different eye shadow colors in her life. She tries to see the colors that Margaret picks but can't because Margaret is making her keep her eyes closed.

"Uh Margaret?" Forte voice sounds concerned.

"Yes?" She stops what she is doing and looks at Forte

"Frey doesn't have a mask." As soon as Margaret was about to freak out Vishnal walks in with a box and a little note on it. Frey accepts the box from Vishnal and opens it revealing a pair of silky black gloves, a pair of black heals, and a black mask full of black crystals and diamonds. She couldn't believe the quality of the accessories. Margaret took the note and read it out loud.

"_May that kiss last forever. Wear this mask and I'm yours whenever. Love like ours should not go to waste so meet me under the stars before its too late_."

"How romantic!" Margaret flusters and holds the note to her heart.

"I wish I had a love like yours and Dylas's!" Clorica smiles big for everyone in the room to see.

Frey sat there staring at the mask in front of her. She giggles a little seeing the mask is no ordinary mask. But a mask that resembles a fox. She feels her cheeks starting to warm up and turn red. Forte looks at the reaction Frey had over the note. She gets up trying to change the subject because love was always awkward for her to talk about.

After what felt like hours all the girls awed at the hard work Margaret, Clorica, and Forte did in such a short amount of time. Frey walked over to the mirror revealing her new look. She stood tall wearing her rose red dress that fit her like a glove. A little too tight on the top revealing more cleavage than before. Her hair was up high in a up- do with a few curls escaping at the bottom. Her silky black gloves went past her elbows. Her mask laid nicely on her nose. Covering everything except her eyes and mouth. Margaret gave her smokey gray eyes and dark red lip stick to match her dress. All three of the girls couldn't get there eyes off Frey. She looked so much different than before. So much sexier than her normal everyday attire. Frey looked at herself in the mirror. She blushed at the thought of Leon's face when he see's her in this.

"You look beautiful!" Margaret awed while picking up the mess she made getting Frey ready.

"She looks sexy. Not beautiful." Clorica giggled.

"A stunning look indeed." Forte blushed while bowing.

"Thank you guys. I could of never done this without you." She walks up to all of them giving them a hug. "But the Ball is about to happen. So i suggest you guys go and get your last minut-"

"Looking good." Frey jumps at the sound of a young male. She looks over seeing her tall ex lover wearing a black tuxedo with a deep red shirt and a black tie under his black vest. He had a basic black mask on covering everything but his eyes and moth as well.

"You look good yourself, Dylas." Frey walks over to him and kisses his cheeks trying to put on a show for the three ladies that haven't left the room yet.

"I think it's time Frey and I excuse ourselves." Dylas takes a hold of Frey's hand and leads her out of the room into her field.

"Wait until they leave and we can go back in." Dylas instructed.

The three girls left the room. The dimming sun turned into a beautiful dark and clear sky revealing all the stars. Guest all over the town arrived to the party. Porcoline was kind enough to cater the food. Margaret was in charge of the music. She had a stage full of many different instruments. Kiel and Amber were already dancing on the dance floor to a beautiful violin piece Margaret was playing.. Illuminata stood by the bar smiling at Amber and Kiel. Dolce and Pico arrived with Jones and Nancy. Dolce took the breath away of everyone already in the room. She couldn't help herself from blushing. Xio Pai and Lin Fa arrived with a man who looked like a normal traveler. Turns out the man was the father of Xio Pai and the husband of Lin Fa. Leon was right behind him. He had a black suit with dark blue accent. His feather fan close by giving him a even sexier look. He had a fox mask on as well. It was black with hints of dark blue circling around it. As more of the guest arrived to the party it was getting close for Dylas and Frey to make their grand entrance. All the guest are enjoying the drinks, food, and music. Exchanging cookies as friends walked by each other. A sound of glass being tapped by a butter knife quieted everyone in the room and turned their attention to Arthur on the stage.

"Good evening everyone!" Arthur bowed at the guest before him. "I am very happy to see everyone here today. I have made it my task to find out who is behind those mask." He lowers his glasses and continues to smile at everyone as they laugh at his joke. "Today is our first Valentines day ball! I was a bit hesitant at first about the idea but now that I am seeing all of the smiling faces we might just have to make this a new tradition!" He pauses and takes in the cheer from the crowed. "Now I'm sure you're all dying to get the party started so I will like to formally introduce our Princess Frey and her husband Dylas! Happy Valentines day everyone!" Every one started clapping and turned toward the main entrance of the castle. Margaret continued playing her music and Dylas and Frey started walking into the building. Greeting everyone they saw no one could not get their eyes off the couple. And no man could keep their eyes off of Frey. Frey looked around as much as she could looking for the man who put her behind the mask. Sure enough Leon popped up making Frey's heart beat so fast she could feel her body warm up. She looked away as fast as she could without making it noticeable. Dylas couldn't help but notice the way Frey got so flustered around Leon. He smiled to himself and kept walking to the stage. They made it and Margaret stopped playing her music. Dylas stood back and allowed Frey to speak.

"Hello everyone of Selphia!" She smiled "I want to thank each and every one of you for coming here today to celebrate the day of love with us. I looked forward to all the fond memories we will make tonight. I hope each and everyone of you will have a night full of no regrets! May our love for this town and for each other forever be strong!" Frey looks over at Dylas and he walks up to her handing her a glass of champagne. She takes it from him and lifts it in the air. "Now may we all lifts our drinks." Everyone who is holding a drink lifts it up with Frey. "To Selphia, to Ventusville, and to love!" She takes a sip and so does everyone else in the room. After her speech she walks to the dance floor where she is greeted by Amber and Kiel.

"What a wonderful speech!" Amber jump on Frey.

"What have I told you about jumping on me?" Frey pulls her dress up after Amber gets off her.

"Yeah, It was nice. Sad that Ventusville isn't here to celebrate this day with us." Kiel looks down.

"She is here is spirit watching us smile. But let us enjoy the day!" Frey smiles at Amber and Kiel.

"Yes, let us enjoy this day." Frey jumps at the sound of a young males voice approaching her.

"Oh hello Arthur!" Frey smiles and lightly bows.

"Please do not bow. I am a friend before I am a Prince so don't treat me any different." Arthur giggles at Frey for being so formal.

"Nice mask!" Amber couldn't stop herself from laughing at him.

"Why thank you Amber. I made it special."

Frey took a look at the mask and also couldn't help herself from laughing. He had a mask that wore his glasses on it. It really did look ridiculous but it wouldn't be Arthur if there wasn't a pair of glasses involved.

"You look beautiful, My Lady." Frey caught herself and stood up straight. Her heart started beating fast. She could feel thousands of butterflies dancing in her stomach. She turned around to see Leon. Standing tall and as handsome as ever. She has never seen him dressed up before. Before she could say a word he extended his hand and lightly bowed.

"May I have this dance?" Frey smiles and puts her hand in his. He swirled her around and pushed her close to him.

"Why must you come here dressed up in something so sexy?" Leon dips her and pulls her back up not allowing her to answer.

"After our kiss I never thought you would tease me like this." He spins her pulling her close again. Before he can say anything else Frey buts in.

"Where in pubic." Frey tries getting away from Leon. He smirks and holds her even tighter admiring her being so frazzled by him. He puts her ear next to his mouth and whispers.

"I will let you go. Meet me at the lake. Please don't make me wait long though." He releases his grip on her and bows thanking her for the dance. Frey looks around trying to find Dylas when he shows up behind her touching her back lightly.

"I see you already gave up our first dance." He whispers in her ear turning her body to face him.

"I'm sorry. May I have this one?" Instead of Dylas answering he pushes her close to him and starts slow dancing with her. After dancing in complete silence Dylas dips Frey and smiles.

"You are putting up a wonderful act in front of everyone." Dylas breaks the silence.

"I could say the same to you." Frey tries to loosen up the grip Dylas has on her after he pulls her back up.

"Is it necessary to hold me so tightly?" Frey still annoyed and trying to break the hold he has on her.

Before he could say anything the song was over and he had to let her go to applaud Margaret. He turned to face Frey she but was already heading out the door. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. His plan was working. He looked for Doug and found him talking to Jones and Nancy. Dylas walked behind Nancy and gave Doug a slight nod telling him everything was going as planned. As Doug nods back he excuses himself and heads out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the nice reviews and the follows! I get so exited knowing that people actually read my work. Because lets be honest... I'm I terrible writer! Anyways, I promise the next story will be updated a lot faster than this one. Oh and I am soooo sorry if this chapter is confusing. I promise the next one will bring everything together! Please keep writing me reviews and telling me what you like and don't like so I can make this story better! Thank you!<br>**


End file.
